


Lay your head on me love (let me read to you your dreams)

by inexprymable



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Floof, non-sexual acts of intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: Ada and Hecate come to Alma's rescue. Fluff ensues.





	Lay your head on me love (let me read to you your dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @thosetigerseyes for the help. You're a star.
> 
> The prompt was sent to me by @ballion on tumblr.

The door of the Darkwood Cottage opened abruptly with a thud, as it impetuously slammed against the wall. A broomstick was pushed into the stand, making it wobble, as a silhouette clad in heavy robes trudged through the house and entered the bedroom down the hall. The door was left ajar, as if Alma had been waiting for her guest’s arrival.

“Mother” The woman barked, perhaps a bit too harshly. “You know better than to fly in the storm.”

Alma, who had been currently occupying her bed, rolled her eyes, as she didn’t appreciate being lectured by her daughter. “It wasn’t my fault, it was that bloody Griselda and her-” she paused, as she noticed the figure behind her daughter. “Oh, Hecate, well met, my dear.”

It was Ada’s turn to roll her eyes, she shrugged her robes off her shoulders and vanished the soaked garment. She stepped deeper into the room and cast a diagnostic spell on her mother.

Alma kept looking at Hecate, as Ada’s hands were hovering above her. “You shouldn’t have dragged poor Hecate here, I can’t even feed you two properly.” Her eyes shifted back to her daughter.

“Please, don’t make it any harder than it is. I’m going to need Hecate’s help to heal your broken bones.”

Alma paled and squeaked. “It can’t be that bad. I’ve only had a bad fall, not the first time.” She didn’t want to admit her weakness, she was aware her age was showing, but she didn’t want to appear senile.

Ada leaned her hands against her hips and sighed. “You don’t have to prove anything, it could have happened to any of us, but you live here alone, who’s going to take care of you if it happens again?”

Alma knew this was coming, a scolding from her own daughter. “I can’t move into the Academy.”

If they started that discussion again, it would have gone on forever. “We need to prepare the cure. Please, don’t move until we’re back.”

* * *

Hecate followed Ada into the kitchen. Even when both women considered her a part of their family, she didn’t feel comfortable roaming around the family home.

She changed her mind when she saw the way in which Ada moved around the kitchen, setting vials full of liquids hard on the table, frantically going through the cupboards. “Ada?”

The soft voice made her stop and look over her shoulder. “How about I make us a cup of tea?” She offered, letting go of whatever she was holding and stepping away, making space for Hecate.

“Sounds like a plan.” Hecate looked at Ada questioningly, and only when she received a nod of agreement, she began collecting necessary ingredients and brewing up a potion.

Rose patterned tea cups clinked as Ada picked them up. She put a dried up flower buds inside each and filled them up with steaming water. They bloomed almost instantly and were ready to drink. “I hope you’re not upset with me. Mother was right, I dragged you here, while you could be on the way to the Potionist conference.”

Hecate stirred the potion and the ladle chinked against the cauldron. “Don’t be ridiculous. Even if you didn’t need me to brew this potion, I can see how stressed you are. I’m here for you and for your mother and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Ada smiled from behind her tea cup. She was so lucky to have Hecate in her life.

* * *

Hecate wouldn’t mind bringing the potion over to Alma, but she knew it wasn’t her place. The mother and the daughter needed a moment alone, especially in a situation that left both of them so vulnerable.

The witch sat down on the couch and reached for a book that laid on the coffee table. She knew Alma long enough to suspect it must have been a magical journal, or one of those novels Ada loved reading. Of course, the book in her hands was the latter, but Hecate was still recovering from the flight and she didn’t want to barge into Alma’s study, imposing even more than she already had.

By the time Ada had come into the day room, Hecate was so deep into her book she didn’t notice her arrival. It was only when Ada sat down right next to her and she felt the dip in the couch, she closed the book and slammed it against her chest, doing very little to hide it from Ada’s eyes.

Ada pursed her lips, unamused. “I know you love those stories as much as I do.”

“I do not.” She said so firmly, it was comical. “I only read them because I want to find out what what’s so appealing in them.”

Ada hummed. “It was such a long day.” Her eyelids were heavy and she leaned against Hecate’s shoulder.

Hecate put the book down and wrapped her arms around Ada. “I can transfer you to the guest bedroom, if you’re tired.”

She felt Ada shaking her head. “I’m going to have to check up on mum soon.” She leaned into the touch and her breathing pattern change, it changed enough for Hecate to notice.

“She’s going to be alright. The fractures aren’t that serious and the potion is quite potent. With you here, she is under the best care.”

Ada relaxed more into her touch, at how comforting her words were. She still was still feeling anxiety tied to her mother’s wellbeing, but she knew Hecate was right. She moved away, still enveloped in Hecate’s embrace, to look into her eyes. “Will you do something for me?” She bit her lip worriedly, as she had already asked so much of Hecate that day.

“Anything” she answered sincerely.

“Read for me?” In response, a chuckle bubbled in Hecate’s throat and she buried her face in the crook of Ada’s neck. “I’ll take it as a ‘no’.”

Hecate tore herself away from Ada in an instant. “It’s a ‘yes’, you never let me answer.” She knew it was a particularly sensitive time for Ada and all she wanted was to make her feel better. “Why don’t you make yourself comfortable and I read you that atrocious book?”

Ada nodded and Hecate leaned in for a kiss, that Ada gladly accepted. She saw that familiar gleam in Ada’s eyes and picked up the book, as she waited for Ada to put her head in her lap. She made the book float to have both her hands free, one to throw it over Ada’s middle, and the other to stroke her hair.

Ada vanished her glasses and closed her eyes. Seconds have passed and no word came out of Hecate’s mouth. “Well?” Ada muttered impatiently, a smirk played on her lips.

Hecate sighed dramatically. “You’re lucky I love you.” She moved her finger to enchant the book to make it open on the desired page and cleared her throat. “ _...I’m sure you thought it was a man who sent you the Christmas card, didn’t you? _ ” Hecate read stiffly, but when Ada hummed happily, she felt more at ease. “... _ I thought it just might be a man in the ski department who’d sent it... _ ”

It wasn’t long until Hecate could hear Ada’s soft snoring. She paused and vanished the book, ready to transfer them both into the guest room. “Hecate, why did you stop?” Ada asked sleepily.

Hecate didn’t think twice before quoting the book. “ _ What a strange girl you are, flung out of space… _ ” She stopped in her tracks, hoping Ada didn’t hear that part.

“I knew you loved those books.”


End file.
